


deoxyribonucleic acid

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, DNA, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, dn angel - Freeform, dn angel black butler au, vintaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Throughout all of history, works of great art have been stolen under mysterious circumstances by the "Phantom Thieves."
Relationships: Diedrich & Vincent Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 1





	deoxyribonucleic acid

_Throughout history, artworks of great importance have been stolen by the mysterious "Phantom Thieves." The name of this mysterious thief? Cat Noir. His true identity? No one knows._

"I'm really sorry to have to return this to you, Adrian." The tall, dark, and handsome Diedrich held out the love letter. Adrian scratched the back of his neck and took the failed attempt at confessing his undeniable attraction. 

"I wasn't expecting to get anywhere with it," Adrian laughed nervously. "Can we still...be friends?" 

"Of course," Diedrich smiled. I'm sorry that you just aren't my type. Your social standing is mediocre at best. If someone wants to go out with me they'd have to be super hot!" Diedrich's eyes glimmered as he stared up at the sky. He was determined to find his one and only attractive man one of these days. 

"Haha, yeah," Adrian stared at the ground. Wouldn't that be something? 

Diedrich brought his attention back to Earth and shot a glare at Vincent Phantomhive. "I cannot lose to that wench. Look at him, with his sparkling unusual hair color and that fame and fortune. It's despicable! Don't you agree?" 

Adrian looked over at Vincent. They made eye contact for the first time in his life. He blinked and looked away. Long black fringe to cover his undeniable blush. "Adrian!" Vincent called, walking over to the two individuals. "And Diedrich," he clarified. Turning his attention back to Adrian he continued his initial statement. "Something big is happening tonight, have you heard? At eleven, the mysterious and mystical Cat Noir shall make an appearance! It's all over the news. He left a note." Vincent revealed the video on his phone for Adrian to watch. "I can't believe it's actually happening. After all of these years, Cat Noir is back!" 

He tried his best to pay attention to the words Vincent said. However, he was too distracted by the beauty of his face. This was a troublesome situation. He liked Diedrich. Not Vincent. Right? "That's really something..." Adrian mumbled. 

"Oh, sorry about this, I have to go. I'm on cleaning duty today. See you around," Vincent waved and walked off. Adrian mumbled more words in response. He muttered something to Diedrich. Then, he ran home. He couldn't possibly tell anyone that the true identity of Cat Noir was none other than himself. Or at least, it would be at some point or another. He sunk to the floor of his room, cuddling up to his cat. 

"Cheshire," Adrian sobbed. "I got rejected today...Diedrich," his tears trailed down his cheeks and onto the fur of his cat. The cat glared in response. The pang of his chest upon the thought of Diedrich. His entire body burned. Something was happening. As if his DNA was rewriting itself. His long black hair changed to a glimmering silver. His nails grew and turned the black of his original hair. Scars formed along his body. He felt his lips turn upward in a mischievous grin. Another thing was taking Adrian's place. Another being. 

"I think it's high time we stole that artwork, don't you? Cheshire." The cat nodded and transformed into two angelic wings. Cat Noir had places to be.

"Who are you?" Adrian muttered in the thoughts of the stranger's mind. His body had been overcome. 

"I suppose the real question, is who are you? I know who I am, Adrian," the man snickered. "I'm The Undertaker. Ah, they changed my name. I suppose I'm Cat Noir now. A pleasure to meet you. We shall be seeing a lot of each other in the future." 

Adrian watched from his own eyes as the stranger maneuvered through the night sky. The museum, just a few blocks away from his home. It housed "The Sacred Maiden" a miniature sculpture worth quite a bit to the certain buyer. The glass broke and alarms went off. The Undertaker traveled through the traps laid for him with ease. He knocked out one of the guards and stole his clothes, giving the others incorrect directions as he walked to the room that housed the correct piece. He stood before it, admiring its beauty before the silky sweet voice of a certain classmate of Adrian's spoke behind him. 

"I was wondering if my generation would be able to spot you," Vincent smiled. "I told them they didn't raise their defenses enough. It's a shame the police don't listen to me, even with the standing my family has in this town," Vincent sighed. He shook his head but continued to walk forward. Adrian found it hard to focus on Vincent's moves. He was too distracted by his face. The Undertaker let his guard down. He was expecting Vincent to be just an average classmate to Adrian. He had no idea the man had tricks up his sleeve. 

With a swift movement forward and a quick kick to the knee. The Undertaker found himself pinned to the ground with a smiling Vincent Phantomhive towering above him. His wings, his hair, sprawled out on the floor. Eyes fully visible to Vincent. "The truth is, I don't really care a bit about that art piece." He leaned in closer to The Undertaker's face. "I've devoted my whole life to finding and catching you." Adrian heard the click of handcuffs. Well, they've been caught now. That sucks. He didn't want to go to prison. 

"As the last member of my clan, Cat Noir, it's been an honor," he smiled. 

A low cackle escaped the mouth of The Undertaker. "Cheshire, you know what to do." A blinding light and Vincent winced. He closed his eyes only to open them once more to see two Cat Noirs. One in front and one behind. 

"I have a question for you," The Undertaker held out his hands in sync with the second Cat Noir. "Which cat is the real cat?"

"There are..." Vincent looked at the two thieves, "two of you?" 

"I'll be taking this now," The Undertaker winked and grabbed the miniature sculpture. "Cheshire!" he yelled, the second Cat Noir transformed into his angelic wings and the thief was on his way, flying directly out of the window. Vincent held up his arms to defend against the broken glass. This wasn't over, of course. 

The Undertaker made his escape quickly. He was out of breath and quite frankly, out of shape too. It had been a while since someone of compatible DNA had been brought along. He sat on the telephone pole in the wrong spot. Diedrich's balcony was right across from it. His wings outstretched and the light of the moon reflected off of him in the most unusual fashion. 

"Uh," Diedrich couldn't take his eyes off of The Undertaker. This earned him a wink from the winged man before he flew away, or tried to, before nose-diving into the ground. Adrian frowned, rubbing his butt. The voice of The Undertaker was loud and clear inside his mind. 

"There is a time limit, you see?" he snickered. No matter how many times Adrian asked questions. The Undertaker refused to answer any of them. Even Cheshire gave the occasional meow in his general direction. But, his kitty lips were sewn tightly shut. He didn't give Adrian many answers either. Adrian knew that he would be Cat Noir eventually. He just had no idea that he'd be Cat Noir so soon. He frowned and plopped his body down. He stared up at the night sky, remembering the face of Vincent hovering above him. He had a crush on Diedrich. Not Vincent. This was foolishness. 

"But, he sure was cute," Adrian, the chaotic gay, had no choice but to admit that to himself. 


End file.
